1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packing technology, and particularly to a liquid crystal panel packing box and a liquid crystal panel packing method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, there are various packing methods for liquid crystal panel in the panel industry and mainly are classified into: employing a tray manufactured by molding cushioning material using a foam mold, and employing a hard packing box manufactured by injection molding or blow molding. Relatively speaking, the foamed tray is widely used in the panel industry and has the advantages of such as light weight and good cushioning effect. The injection or blow molded hard packing box has a better rigidity than the foamed tray, since the packed liquid crystal panel is directly in contact with the box body, but the box body of the hard packing box does not have cushioning performance, and thus a soft retaining wall is required to be disposed inside the box body for providing cushioning effect.
In the above conventional packing methods, the liquid crystal panels are directly put into the box body, the box body and the liquid crystal panels have different gaps about 2˜8 millimeters (mm) existed therebetween, the disposition of the gaps is limited by the precision of manufacturing technique of the packing box, the more precise the process tolerance is, the preset gap might be smaller but the gap cannot be zero. The assembling of two objects requires necessary matching gap existed therebetween, however if the inner object has a gap with the outer box, which would generate secondary impact to the assembled inner object in the course of falling, and the generated destructive force applied onto the inner object is multiple times of that in the first impact. The larger the manufacturing tolerance of the box body is, the gap formed when the box body matching with the inner object is more uncontrollable, and the protection performance of the packing box to the inner object is more unpredictable. Therefore, when the conventional packing method is used to pack the liquid crystal panel, there is a risk of the liquid crystal panel being damaged by the secondary impact. If the gap between the packed liquid crystal panel and the box body can be made to be zero, it can maximize to avoid the generation of secondary impact, and therefore can most effectively to protect the liquid crystal panel.